


【联耀】【5P】光·影

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 电影院play识人play私设如山





	【联耀】【5P】光·影

光·影

 

 

电影还有几分钟才开演。影厅已经漆黑一片。

观众们此刻大多坐定，只有少数人还在急促地翻看着手机来与外界做着最后的决断。在影片的一开始，因咀嚼爆米花而发出的咔滋咔滋声总是响亮得足以盖过背景音乐。当然谁也就没有注意到，一个身影恰在此刻悄悄溜进了影厅的最后一排。

不，应该说除去放映室内正查看着红外监控的放映师之外。

他熟悉这个人的相貌，也知道些许他的身份。这个外表是普通青年男人的人似乎偏爱在这个厅里看电影——也许是因为这个厅子内容略小众了些。这里经常补充放映一些上个世纪的老影片和冗长的文艺闷片，所以来的人并不多，把稀稀拉拉的人凑到一起也就刚好能够坐满三排。偶有小情侣在这里幽会，同时做些并不出格的举动。

但其实今天足够反常了。他没有选择平日里常坐的倒数第三排那个绝好的空位，而是坐在最后一排最中间的那个位置，从座位两边经过的人若是突然发现了他准保会被吓得暗骂一句。

虽心有疑惑，但放映师还是谨记着领导的嘱咐，熟练且果断地关闭了红外线录像监控，以避免任何有关视频泄露。

 

——任何有关那个名为“王耀”的男人。

 

 

王耀今天是特意趁着灯刚刚熄灭时进入影厅的。被那个该死的美国人说中了，近一个月来过分匆忙寡淡的生活令他那并非同样清淡的身体率先开始了抗议。况且感觉这东西，就像是火灾洪水泥石流，只要兴起了一点点便不可遏制地四散奔涌。

 

但他实在拿不准那几个人会有什么鬼主意。仔细考虑一番，感觉自己实在是太疯狂了。思来想去，就在他开始后悔并打算起身就走的一刹那，熟悉的绿色龙标恰到好处地出现在屏幕上，巨响震得他猛一激灵又坐了回去。与此同时几个高大的黑影探头探脑地晃了进来。

 

“别摸了，是我。”王耀在黑暗中一边躲闪一边把英国人胡乱摸索的手撇开，“亚瑟你难道有夜盲症？”

“我怕上错了嘛。”英国人手没停，语气倒理直气壮，俨然也是一个多月没见过荤星的模样。再扫视一眼，呵，拎着个皮质的大公文包，准备倒是做得很足。

“话说这片子……是本田菊家的？”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦坐在下一排，从身旁美国青年抱着的超大号爆米花桶中随手抓了一把，“制作方简介都是日文……”

“你们真是称职的观众……售票员没有用目光鄙视死你们？”王耀向前探探头也从桶里掏了一颗。“看在我们连买两场的份上，她感谢我们还来不及呢。”伊万·布拉金斯基笑着拿出其中一张票根，“也有耀的一份哦，顺便一提连场的事情我们已经告知完毕了。”

 

不怕流氓太嚣张，就怕流氓有智商。王耀想。

他的心脏却跳得莫名地快。

“等一下？这个厅的座椅……原来可以后仰到接近水平的高度？”美国男人神采奕奕地扳下椅背。

“好像有玩头了。”

 

 

“你们一个个的将来都绝对是模范好丈夫，世界好老公，真的——居然没有一个人外出想着要带套……我也是服了……”

“谢谢夸奖，嗯？耀把腿抬高一点？别闭那么紧……”法国人慢条斯理地抬起躺在两个放倒的座椅拼接而成的临时搭板上的东方人的腰身，顺着平坦微热的小腹向下脱掉碍事的衣物。只有老实人阿尔弗雷德脱下最外层的夹克回答道:“……反正戴了最后也都会一塌糊涂，不是吗？”他恶作剧似地捏了捏被银幕微蓝光晕所点染的乳尖，换来王耀一瞬的颤抖和轻声的嗔骂。

“嘘……小声点，这里可是电影院。王先生请不要发出奇怪的声音。”亚瑟·柯克兰低笑，刻意凑近王耀微微发红的耳廓，并用沙哑的声线刻意撩拨着对方最后的防守。他的瞳眸在序幕光影的映衬下却亮得像恶狼碧绿的兽眼。接着在一片蓝色的天空中开始了电影的故事，是普通的日式校园爱情开局。

影厅内的冷气开得很足，全身上下只剩一件薄衫的东方人在黑暗中着实有些紧张，白皙的胸膛小幅度起伏着，片中樱花怒放的景致恰好为它染上了层珍珠粉的亮色。俄罗斯人也拿起一颗爆米花扔进嘴里，紫水晶似的瞳此刻在暗处如透点点幽光。他垂睫想了想凑上前，捏住王耀的脸颊及下颌，拇指撬开嘴唇就给了一个带有浓烈劣质奶精味道的亲吻，又甜又腻。

两片舌肉交缠，争斗，过分暧昧的水声被影片中男女主相遇时河水的音效毫无痕迹地掩盖。东方人的口腔烧着了似的烫，鱼一样的舌尖躲来躲去，最后还是被男人狠狠舔舐上牙膛的敏感地带身子一软败下阵来。“好甜啊。”伊万轻笑，退出战局托着腮，只是注视着暗红色绒面椅上诱人的躯体。

王耀此刻被剥了个干干净净，光是扫过的露骨视线就让他产生了会被连皮带骨吃掉的预感。

“耀……很久没做了吧？”亚瑟·柯克兰一边询问一边将沾满润滑的手指在禁区的边缘处打着转，仅是稍稍用力就探进去了一点。“……！”王耀眉头皱了一下，过于强烈的异物感令他有些慌乱，挣扎未果却被人双腿强行大开摁在粗糙柔软的椅面上。

 

“等……”话未出口英国人细长的手指就一路畅通无阻地捅了进去，令王耀的脚背瞬间紧绷，一阵阵激烈的电流从尾骨直攀上颈椎，在头顶炸开酥麻的花朵。“居然在很努力地吸吮？”亚瑟喃喃自语，“……原来这么想要吗？”“你难道不会轻一点……别摁那里！亚瑟！”王耀的呼吸速率不自觉加快，不仅胸前的两点挺立了起来，后穴的应激反应似乎也格外灵敏，几下的有节奏的抽插和在穴壁处的反复抠弄动作就使五千年的东方古国几乎缴械投降，脖颈后仰面色潮红只能抬起一只手臂遮住自己的双眼，他也意识到自己确实是太久没有这么放肆了。

此刻电影中的少年第一次邀请少女去游乐园约会，少女的内心正忐忑不安又有几分犹豫，蹲在家门前的园子里摘着一朵又一朵小花。

湿热且滑软，暗红的花心即将被迫迎纳属于它的猎物。

 

“对了，来玩个游戏怎么样？看来环境刚刚好。”

直到自己也被眼前淫靡绮景撩拨到硬得不行的时候，美国人终于想起了自己曾设想过的愚蠢提议。

 

 

身后那人仅仅破开穴口的软肉挺进半个头部，王耀就忍不住颤抖了一下。但接下来他似乎并不着急，只是在穴口缓慢磨蹭着，直到连润滑液都被打出一圈一圈的乳白泡沫，多余的几滴落在绒质面料上，晕开了一小团暗色。黑暗中弥漫着放荡的味道。

 

但很快，他压迫性地地碾着内道抽了出来，转而向裸露的肩胛骨又舔又咬地发起进攻。头部强行面对着黑暗一面的中国人此刻只能听见耳畔隐忍的喘息。就在刚好被迫转移注意力的时刻，那人攥了他有些滑腻的大腿根部，轻而易举地掰开，将整根巨物直捣黄龙。内壁的褶皱被一点点地狠狠撑涨抹平，同时本能还是使它紧紧吸住入侵者不放。王耀此刻根本无法集中精神去想到底是谁，但频频用这种尤为低劣的手段来欺骗他放松身体的人，普天之下也就那一个。

 

“还……还说你要轻点……亚瑟·柯克兰……你他妈……恨不得把整个人都插进去！”王耀也说不清到底是由于气愤还是爽到产生羞耻感，甚至脱口而出了好几句脏话，生理泪水几乎是一下子就被逼了出来，最后一句里都带着些许颤音。被深深填满后他的肌肉紧绷到略有痉挛，仿佛正在害怕下一秒会彻底爆开。他的呼吸粗重，“难道事先通知一下会让你损失100英镑吗？柯克兰先生？”而听完东方人的情绪发泄之后英国人偏偏只是发出了满足的叹息，讨好似地环住腰同时舔吻瘦削的白皙脖颈安抚，姿态既虔诚又亵渎。“这个价格配不上你现在的有趣状态。顺便一提，猜出来了可真棒。”

 

声音莫名带些兴奋的亚瑟又不舍地挺动了好几下才缓缓带着淋漓的白浆退了出来，紧接着没有丝毫停顿就又是另一个过分鲁莽的冲刺。

 

“唔！”王耀被顶了一下险些大叫出声来，后面下意识的紧缩同时使对方也有些措手不及。这次体内的东西就像柄战士的长剑，那掌控全局一般的进攻方式和猫科动物般在后颈上啃咬并留下印痕的习惯让他自然很快就反应过来，现在正是那头美利坚小狮子。不过他这次的攻速难以接受的快，黑发人只知道下体源源不断产生饱涨和酸麻的感觉。“是……是阿尔弗雷德……慢一点！我……唔！”王耀的身体不自觉蜷起，碎发随着动作洒落两侧肩头。猝然几根手指探进湿热的口腔搅动，把他的话都一句不落地堵在腹内。他的手掌滑过其中一颗凸起的茱萸，毫不留情地揉捏带给身下之人更多的快感，但甬道内的东西却根本没有要停的意思，过响的水声让王耀不禁感慨这实在是有点刺激过头了。

 

每一下都往着最敏感处去引，他的头脑一时混乱不堪。就在他再一次极力压低声音叫出美国人的名字之时，恍惚间只觉得后腰一轻。他才注意到自己被抱着抬高腰部变成了微微跪坐的姿势，而且自己脆弱的前端已经被人捏握在了手中。“Wow……”这时阿尔弗雷德染了情欲的声音自背后传来，“比我所想的要厉害很多嘛……”

 

那另一个人的手细细抚摸着尖端渗着点液体的铃口直到下方的两个小球，手法细腻而又极为老道，与后方看似温和的抽插频率近乎一致。不过被前后夹攻的感觉实在是能够令人疯魔，再加上之前几次大开大合的效果，王耀很快意识到自己就快要高潮了。他不自主地扭动着身体和双腿并发出含糊的声调示意弗朗西斯放开他。

 

然而法国人并没有就此停住，给出的理由是王耀没有叫他的名字因此这并不算分辨出来。通往最后的冲刺快而猛烈，在王耀高潮的时刻，他的目光刚好牢牢凝滞在银幕上女主角在男主面前哭着跑出教室的场景。弗朗西斯帮他简单擦了擦就退了出来。王耀的身子此刻是滚烫的，连着汁液乱淌一气，并且他不得不用手掌掩盖自己粗重的呼吸直至渐渐平稳。幽粉色的电影效果与他身上的每一处阴影沟壑都均匀契合。

 

已经观赏了一阵的伊万·布拉金斯基只是用稍显冰凉的大手游走在东方人的腰线处，上至清晰可辨的肋骨。王耀的皮肤实在是又细腻又有弹性——除去那身上密布的因岁月留下的道道旧疤。不过那倒是更添了几分特殊的韵味。“我从来都不喜欢和你们玩这种智障游戏……尤其是那个美国佬提出来的。”斯拉夫男人坐在最后一排，拦腰抱过正处在不应期的王耀，让他跨坐在自己紧实的大腿上。

 

“操……你们几个真是疯了。”王耀甩甩头从恍惚中回神，捋了一下汗湿的黑发到耳后，“合着一个个都装了电动小马达是不是？……让你们停都停不下来。”

 

衬衫半解的弗朗西斯只是搂过他光洁的肩笑:“这玩意哪有停的道理？”一边他还用眼神示意着他那刚刚释放过的物件。“好玩吗？恭喜耀猜得很准……不过可惜没有惩罚项目了。”

 

“我宁愿没有。”王耀看看几个人剑拔弩张的家伙们，才意识到刚刚完全没有进入正题。

 

 

正在发呆的空档，斯拉夫人解开拉链放出狰狞的巨物，把体型较小的东方人握着腰就抱了起来，让还在流淌汁液的穴口刚好对准着钝器。

 

“等等……我需要一些心理准备……”王耀盯着伊万坚实的锁骨线，在回头瞥眼银幕的同时喉结滚动了一下。但电影又不偏不倚正好放映到男主将女主壁咚在墙上，两人间进行着青涩的初吻的放大特写。

 

“……喜欢这样的亲吻吗？”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不知道什么时候已经翻过座椅来。平光眼镜微微反着白亮，在半敞的黑色拉链外套下露出的是紧实的肌肉线条。也不管王耀同不同意，他就俯身吻了下去。他去咬王耀的唇，就像一头真正的狮子，带着野性。王耀也咬他的唇，礼尚往来。

 

美利坚合众国用深蓝的眼瞳瞥了一眼俄罗斯联邦。

 

伊万·布拉金斯基似乎毫不关心两个人的纠缠，他只是扶住身上人的腰肢将他慢慢按下——王耀双腿的颤抖使他明显感到兴奋。彻底深入的一刹那是极乐，对王耀而言则是折磨。他的所有声音都被堵在嗓子眼，只有瞳孔的涣散表示他现在进入了状态。伊万用平日从未有的温柔过分的嗓音不断暗示他接下来一步步怎么用力，就像是在催眠——和他们从前做过的一样。阿尔弗雷德在一旁结束了拉着银丝的吻，接着把自己涨的发疼的性器凑到他嘴边。王耀只是偏头蹙眉扫了一眼，连眼尾都带着红，但最后还是伸出舌头在青筋上一下一下地打着圈，直到把那东西全吞下去。

 

剧烈的起伏晃得他有些眩晕，可能是深喉的作用，他还隐隐感到有点恶心。在迷迷糊糊中脑海里闪过无数画面，就像电影胶片的分镜头，认识的不认识的人都在眼前胡乱闪动，有活着的，也有死了的。甚至在一些画面里还有自己。

 

他出神地注视了一会年轻张扬的自己那桀骜不驯的面容，嘴角竟不自觉地带上了笑意。

 

然而身上耕耘的这两位显然是不太习惯王耀在某些特定的时候神游的。于是，同时突然加快的速度令中国人只能用双手狠狠抠住座椅的绒毛难以再考虑其他了。王耀的穴温暖潮湿，泥泞又吸得紧，就如同泥沼，陷入一步便步步下沉再难脱身。

 

老妖精上辈子绝对是吸人精气的妖怪。阿尔弗雷德不止一次这么想过。

 

不对，他现在就是。

 

事实上王耀早已明显撑不住自己的身体，他上半身全都倚靠在伊万身上，手臂还不得不挽着阿尔弗雷德才能保持住平衡。电影已进入尾声，而几人都没有心思看，因为他们都即将接近极限。

 

“我可以射在里面吗，耀？”白金色发的青年眨眨紫色的眼睛询问着并无意义的问题。他亲亲王耀的侧颈，算准了哪怕可爱的东方人瞪着眼睛发怒，在这里也拿他没有丝毫办法。

 

而此刻王耀的目光变竟变得有些惊恐起来。他一直都坚定地认为被灌在里面的最大感觉不是难受，而是一种莫名的羞耻，而且哪怕是在床上他们也很少这样。然而现在说什么也没用了，随着结尾男主向女主大声的一句日语告白，王耀身体猛烈地一颤，连带着后穴用力收紧，三个人暗骂一声几乎同时射了出来。

腥黏的液体分别来自上方和下方，两股液流仿佛是把王耀体内灌了个遍。这种体感总会让人产生是在进行真正的授精的错觉。几人都喘着气，首先清醒下来的王先生很明显想要使自己脱离这种境地，结局自然也是发现自己根本毫无力气挣脱两位巨力选手的禁锢。不过射出之后的阿尔弗雷德倒是意外地温顺，他率先抽了出来让王耀不至于被憋死，一边用有着薄茧的手勾勒东方美人的面部轮廓，从细扫的眉到精致的下颌，一样不落。

 

“哈……”王耀全身上下都是烫的，他眨了眨雾气蒙蒙的眼睛。“退出去……咳咳……”他又舔了一下磨得嫩红的唇角做最后的收尾，语气似乎是在命令着俄罗斯人。然而伊万·布拉金斯基只是表情无辜地盯着面前的尤物，仿佛他什么事都没做一般。此时影片的后场花絮正在播放，很多句极快速的日语杂在一起使得银幕上有些吵闹。

 

“过两天本田先生要是再想入常的话，我改改主意吧……”王耀于是先试着挪动了一下，但除了啪滋一声的羞耻水声并无其他效果。“据说他好像是个零？……好歹也能帮我分担分担。”

 

几人目光游移了半刻，最终还是弗朗西斯先圆了场。“别自暴自弃啊耀……你还不清楚自己有多少实力吗？”法国人笑着以卡在腋下的姿势把他慢慢从伊万身上抱下来。幸好他们还算有心随身带了毯子，明晃晃的灯光亮起时他倒没有措手不及。

 

“……所以是开玩笑的。真头疼，明天还是要开会。”王耀把自己蜷在毯子下面，夺走了爆米花桶的控制权并只露出了半个脑袋，莫名地像过冬囤食的小松鼠:“现在中场休息。谁再靠近我我跟谁急。”

 

零星的几位观众打着哈欠走掉了。

来打扫的清洁人员也仅仅是看见这么多老外觉得有点奇怪。

放映师接到通知依然尽职地关着红外录像。

 

 

直到下一场开始。

 

影片内容是一样的，这次在开场男女主相遇之时，王耀正被亚瑟·柯克兰紧紧扣牢在座椅间，两条长腿被分开搭在扶手两侧，片中夕阳的光晕映于大敞的私处上，昏暗的光影中泛水光的嫩肉恰有节律地不断收缩。英国人去咬他的喉结，并且顺势向里撞动了大半截。王耀又一次有了感觉，后面被撑开，侵入，过分深。他双手下意识主动攀上亚瑟的脖颈任由男人在他体内驰骋。不顾一旁弗朗西斯吃独食的玩笑抱怨，亚瑟用祖母绿的瞳仁注视着王耀，同时抿了抿唇:“舒服吗？”

 

“……”王耀只剩下点头的动作，其余的感官都被调去用在感受强而有力的搏动。仿佛连内心都被填满，只剩下最原始的感觉，他在做爱时能够忘掉一切。

 

忘掉一切现实，也忘掉一切虚假。

而亚瑟突然看见他眼角的泪水时却有点慌乱，他低头去舔，“……哭了？怎么了？”

“干你的，”王耀翻个白眼，“……这是本能。”

 

好看。真的好看。哪怕是哭得一塌糊涂，发出淫乱勾人的媚叫也好看。堪比男模一般的英国人这样盘算着，动作放缓了一些。

 

王耀是个很好的床伴，很好的情人。

……仅限于此吗。

 

直到东方人的后穴出现小幅度的痉挛，这场绵长混乱的性爱才终于开始画上句点。影片中的男女主角正一起在女主家做饭，期间有着小打小闹，画面都是满满的温暖色调。王耀伏在美国人身上乱摸着他的肌肉线条玩，身子早已经被干软了，只能由着弗朗西斯随意处置清理。

 

一切紊乱的呼吸交叠，最终都趋于平静。他不记得到底释放了几次，反正确实很爽就是了。

 

 

东方人抬头看看屏幕上绮丽的光晕。他喜欢追逐光芒。他们中的所有人穷极一生都追逐光，也都曾经或长或短地拥有过。

 

有些人生来就是为了光辉。他们有的死了，有的活着，有的是无形丰碑，有的是唾弃之物。

 

正因为如此，王耀也钟情于黑暗。

本身就是从一片混沌中成型的人，在最初的最初，没有光，没有物，只有他自己和那无边无际的暗夜。浓得似墨的黑暗是绝佳的隐藏，能够隐藏面容，隐藏表情，隐藏一切来自内心深处的欲望。

 

对于王耀来说，黑暗让他感到安全。

 

他在长夜中独自摸索了太久太久。

 

 

他在这里曾一个人看过不少的黑白老电影，有时也会隐约联想起些过去的事情。不过过去都过去了，他本人常常像看电影一样看过去。就当它们都是别人的故事。

 

以旁观者的视角看别人的故事，是很有意思的一件事。

 

柔和的背景音乐伴随着少年男女最后深情的对视，影片再一次在这之中缓缓落下了帷幕。王耀把空了的爆米花桶撕个口子展开，并叠成纸飞机的形状随手向远处一掷，飞机划个弧线就落下来掉进前几排座位里。

 

“这部电影还是不错的。”东方人神色正经地评价着，一边把毯子整理好。“就是结尾有些仓促了。”

 

“原来耀你一直有认真看的？”弗朗西斯倒是有些摸不着头脑。“还有……给自己家孩子随意增加工作量，是我们应该做的吗？”他抚着王耀顺滑的黑发苦笑，也只有在私下里他才会这般任性。

哪里有什么长者自威，越是年龄增长，本质就越趋向于孩童一般……看来本杰明·巴顿的事迹倒也并不荒谬嘛。法国人系着嫩粉色衬衫扣子的倒数第二颗时感慨道。

 

当然事实上，无论作为大众发言物还是所谓的精神寄托，他们必然都不能算是一个合格的傀儡。

 

他们过早拥有了自我。

 

“这不是有人去捡么，”王耀抬抬下巴示意着下面过道处精力超常充沛的一个橙金毛和一个白金毛，紧接着试图轻松起身，然而他的脸色却突然变得难看起来。

 

“……该死……我现在站不起来。”

“需要我抱你吗？”身边适时传来英国人有些愉悦的声音。

 

“如果英国先生希望自己的英俊眉毛能友情露脸在明早头版头条的话……那还请您随意。”


End file.
